rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unforeseen Complications
"Unforeseen Complications" is the fifty-fifth episode of RWBY and the third episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on October 28th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on October 31st, 2017, and was made public on November 4th, 2017. Summary In Menagerie, the Belladonnas and Sun Wukong hold a press conference to the rest of the Faunus populace. Ghira Belladonna announces that a powerful splinter group led by Adam Taurus plans to overthrow Sienna Khan and lead an attack on Haven Academy. He then manages to get the support of most of the crowd by announcing that the White Fang should be an organization for peace once again, but they grow hesitant when he says that they should go to Haven to help protect it. Just as Ghira is about to bring Blake up to speak, Ilia Amitola emerges from the crowd and calls out the Belladonnas as traitors, saying that following Adam is the only way for the White Fang. Sun tries to apprehend her, but she manages to get away, though she is chased down by Menagerie guards. Back in Mistral, Team RNJR are in awe of how Oscar Pine is Ozpin. Oscar allows Ozpin to take control of his body, and he explains to Team RNJR that he was cursed by the gods for failing to defeat Salem, and his soul reincarnates to a new host every time, retaining all of his collective memories from previous hosts. He then grows suspicious of Lionheart not following his orders and agrees to help train RNJR and Oscar to get stronger, while Qrow Branwen goes around to enlist additional Huntsmen for help. Weiss Schnee wakes up in a cage in the Branwen Tribe's camp, where a woman named Vernal tells her that the bandits plan to ransom her back to Atlas. Weiss retorts that her older sister Winter Schnee will come to her rescue, but Vernal says that she is not in Mistral anymore as per Ironwood's orders to return to Atlas as the kingdom closes its borders. Later on that night, Weiss summons a small version of the Arma Gigas to help free her. Transcript }} Characters *Ilia Amitola *Ruby Rose *Nora Valkyrie *Jaune Arc *Lie Ren *Oscar Pine *Ozpin *Qrow Branwen *Weiss Schnee *Vernal *Bandit One *Bandit Two }} Trivia *Ozpin recalls telling Ruby that he made mistakes more than any man, woman, and child, a callback to "The Badge and The Burden, Pt. 2." *In this episode, there are some scenes foreshadowed from the three Volume 5 character shorts: **Ilia saying her parents were killed in a mining accident was revealed in the "Volume 5 Blake Character Short". **Vernal telling Weiss no one will save her was foreshadowed in the "Volume 5 Weiss Character Short". **Ozpin suggesting Ruby learns hand-to-hand combat without relying on her weapon is a callback to the "Volume 5 Yang Character Short". See Also *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V5 03 00001.png|Ghira preparing for his speech. V5 03 00003.png|Blake and Kali comfort Ghira. V5 03 00004.png|Sun gives Ghira confidence. V5 03 00007.png|The Albain brothers attended Ghira's speech. V5 03 00009.png|Ghira asks the people of Menagerie to protect Haven Academy from the White Fang. V5 03 00015.png|Saber orders the guards to go after Ilia. V5 03 00018.png|RNJR is overwhelmed about Oscar being Ozpin. V5 03 00022.png|Ozpin reveals his past to RNJR V5 03 00025.png|Weiss meets Vernal. V5 03 00032.png|Ozpin suggests Ruby to learn hand-to-hand combat. V5 03 00039.png|Weiss summons a miniature version of the Arma Gigas. V5 03 00040.png|Weiss comes up with a plan to escape. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 5